Ombre et Lumière
by Rin Relative
Summary: Yaoi SoraxRiku. L'histoire se passe peu après la fin de Kingdom Hearts... Sora est toujours à la recherche de Riku. Mais un nouvel élément pourrait bien tout faire basculer...
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : Ombre et Lumière**

**AUTEUR : Mon Dieu c'est Ma-chan… Et oui, encore une fic en cours !**

**NOTES : Disons que j'ai fais un One-Shot sur KH pour combler le vide infâme de ma section sur mon site (quelle belle raison n'est-ce pas ? non, sans déc', ça faisait un bail que je voulais en faire une…) et que je pouvais en développer l'histoire. Ca a donné ça…**

**WARNINGS : Bizarre LoL. Bon évidemment du yaoi Riku/Sora (on me connaît…) en plus d'autres couples (vous verrez bien )**

**Ombre et Lumière**

_By Ma-chan_

Sous l'injonction de leur Keyblade, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. S'ils la passaient, ils seraient damnés… Riku sourit. En un sens, il l'avait toujours souhaité.

- « Le Roi ne tiendra pas longtemps. Allons-y, » dit un de ses semblables derrière lui.

Riku acquiesça et posa une main sur l'ouverture de la porte. Sur l'ouverture, car c'était une membrane assez fine mais collante. Maintenant, la forcer pour passer au travers.

Tendant ses deux bras devant lui, il força de tout son poids contre la membrane qui cessa de résister pour se coller contre lui.

Ne pas suffoquer. Ne pas paniquer. Continuer à avancer… Même si le temps semble se distordre, même si chacun de ses pas semble arracher le peu qu'il restait de lui-même. Soudain, la membrane cessa de lutter et s'écarta sous ses doigts. Il se sentit fondre et se distordre, et glisser dans un monde irréel.

Enfin. Enfin, il était dans le mode des Ombres. Il allait y avoir du boulot… Sa dernière pensée fut que, désormais, il allait pouvoir aider son Sora…

---- ----

- « Derrière toi ! »

Sora se retourna juste à temps pour parer l'attaque du sans-cœur, et fit tournoyer sa Keyblade pour l'envoyer au tapis en un coup.

- « Woh ! Joli ! » s'exclama Yuffie.

Sora ne pu retenir une moue dépitée. S'il était venu à Traverse Town, s'était pour récupérer des informations sur Riku, pas pour aider la bande à Léon à se débarrasser des Sans-cœurs !

- « Bon, il ne doit plus y en avoir, » lâcha Yuffie, déçue.

- « Tant mieux. »

- « T'es de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui… T'as trop parlé avec Léon ou quoi ? »

- « En parlant de Léon, oui, je dois lui parler. Tu sais où il est ? »

- « Bah, avec Cloud, probablement… Ils sont toujours ensembles depuis le dernier tournoi… Ils doivent s'entraîner où un truc du genre… »

- « C'est clair qu'entre traîner avec Cloud ou avec une furie.. »

- « Hé ! »

Sora lui tira la langue et s'éclipsa pour éviter les shurikens de ladite furie. Maintenant, direction le refuge de la bande à Léon… Il en avait plus qu'assez de perdre son temps à faire des choses inutiles plutôt qu'à retrouver Riku. Ca faisait déjà quatre mois qu'il était à sa recherche, et pas la moindre trace de son ami… En parlant d'amis, Donald et Dingo avaient finalement abandonné l'idée de le seconder dans sa quête. Tant mieux. Sora préférait une aide volontaire plutôt que des gens obligés, ou rien du tout. Dingo l'aurait probablement bien aidé, mais Donald aurait tout fait avec une telle mauvaise volonté que ç'en aurait été invivable… Enfin. Au moins Léon avait promis de lui donner toutes les informations dont il disposait… Ce qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour le moment. Alors, en attendant, il les aidait à combattre les Sans-cœurs… Mais il était résolu à repartir au hasard à la recherche de son ami, et de revenir de temps en temps savoir si Léon et Cie avaient trouvé quelque chose.

Sora arriva finalement dans le repaire de la bande à Léon… Le balafré n'était pas là, Aéris non plus, mais Cloud faisait la sieste dans une des chambres.

Un temps, Sora avait cru que le mercenaire était plus ou moins le petit-ami d'Aéris… En fait, il n'en était rien. Les deux n'étaient pas passés loin de former un couple, mais… Apparemment, il s'était passé quelque chose qui les avait poussé à rester à part. Peut-être l'arrivée des Sans-cœurs, d'ailleurs…

Pourtant Sora ne voyait pas qui d'autre Cloud pouvait considérer comme sa lumière. Bien entendu, il ne connaissait pas tout de la vie du mercenaire… Il se décida à le laisser dormir tranquillement, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fallait tout de même qu'il voie Léon le plus vite possible, avant de partir… Quitter Traverse Town aujourd'hui serait l'idéal. Peut-être Cid saurait-il où était passé le guerrier ?

---- ----

- « Léon ? sais pas, » fut la réponse du mécanicien qui était fort occupé à déballer des cartons de fournitures pour sa boutique.

Ca l'aidait vachement, 'sais pas'. Non, sans dec'.

- « Vise les rues où il y a des Sans-cœurs ou son endroit secret, » dit Cid alors que Sora partait en tirant la gueule.

Sora soupira. Génial. Il allait encore perdre une journée à rechercher Léon… Quel bonheur. Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas annoncer dans la foulée qu'Aéris avait disparu dans les limbes intergalactiques, enlevée par un clan de pirates-vagabonds de l'hyperespace ? Et que Riku était prisonnier dans une des cales de leurs vaisseaux gummi spéciaux ? Ca remplirait bien la journée, non ? Et ça lui permettrait d'accomplir enfin son objectif…

Sora s'amusa un bon moment à imaginer l'histoire, se voyant braver les pirates spatiaux pour sauver son ami et la belle que Cloud avait entre-temps avoué aimer à la folie, les ramenant à Traverse Town en vainqueur… D'ailleurs, il tenait la main de Riku dans la sienne, et son ami lui jetait des regards furtifs, quand il pensait que Sora ne le voyait pas ; des regards emplis d'amour, que Sora lui rendaient.

A ces pensées, une déception amère envahit le garçon, et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Ca ne servait à rien d'espérer… Jamais Aéris ne se ferait enlever (elle était bien trop forte pour ça), jamais Cloud ne déclarerait aimer la belle (il était trop fier pour ça ) et jamais… Riku ne l'aimerait.

Pas comme lui l'aimait, en tout cas. Riku avait toujours préféré Kaïri, non ? Il avait même proposé de partager un Paopu avec elle…

- « Aïeuh ! » s'exclama Sora.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas regardé où il allait et avait percuté Léon.

- « Tu pourrais faire attention, Sora… » dit le guerrier.

- « Désolé, désolé… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Léon était seul dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, de Sans-cœurs comme de passants.

- « Je réfléchis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Sans-cœurs continuent à attaquer… Tu avais scellé le Kingdom Hearts pourtant, non ? »

- « Bein… Oui, enfin, je crois… »

Trop occupé à penser à Riku, il n'avait pas su tout de suite qu'il restait des Sans-cœurs à Traverse Town… Et quand il était venu demander l'aide de Léon deux jours plus tôt, ça ne l'avait pas choqué outre mesure : il avait toujours vu la ville avec des Sans-cœurs dans ses plus bas quartiers. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça voulait dire…

- « Tu penses que quelqu'un a ouvert la porte du Kingdom Hearts ? »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Peut-être que Riku…

- « Soit ils ont réussi à ouvrir la porte, soit ce sont les derniers Sans-cœurs restant, soit ils ont trouvé une autre ouverture… » dit Léon, plus réaliste.

- « A ton avis, est-ce que d'autres personnes auraient pu sortir, elles aussi ? »

Léon soupira.

- « Aucune idée. Aéris saurait peut-être te renseigner, mais… »

- « Mais ? »

- « Elle s'est enfermée dans ma retraite pour méditer ou-je-ne-sais-quoi. »

- « Elle est médium ? »

- « …Peut-être un peu sur les bords. »

- « Aah… »

- « Tu as vraiment l'air niais comme ça, So… »

Léon s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, les écarquillés.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sora en se retournant pour voir si quelque chose derrière lui aurait pu traumatiser le guerrier à ce point. Non, il n'y avait rien… Ni à droite, ni à gauche.

- « Léon, c'est pas drôle, » l'informa Sora alors que le guerrier continuait d'imiter parfaitement les statues du Louvres.

L'immobilité se prolongea encore un temps, et Sora commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment quand le corps de Léon se détendit et qu'il secoua la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

- « Bein mon vieux qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda le garçon.

Apparemment, l'autre n'était pas trop en état de répondre, encore sous le choc.

Sora allait s'avancer et lui taper sur l'épaule quand '_ça_' le prit à son tour. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être happé tout entier, que le moindre parcelle de sa peau était franchie par une sorte de liquide gluant et visqueux, que l'ombre et la lumière se combattaient, le parcourant, le mettant à nu. Puis l'ombre et la lumière semblèrent accepter le _'ça'_, et l'ombre glissa vers le bas de son corps, le quittant en s'écoulant par ses pieds. Il eut alors l'impression de n'être empli que de lumière, si resplendissante qu'elle l'aveuglait à moitié. Derrière lui, son ombre se redressait et prenait forme, riant, croissant sous la lumière… Puis, la source lumineuse se tarit et aussi soudainement que _'ça'_ avait commencé, c'était fini.

Sora se retourna brutalement. Derrière lui, son ombre se tenait sagement à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il, haletant.

- « Je ne sais pas, » répondit Léon, tout aussi perturbé que lui.

Sora frissonna et, porté par le vent, un ricanement moqueur lui répondit.

---- ----

**Alors… Pour le ricanement moqueur, vous voyez Zelda ? Vous voyez les fantômes ? Bein, c'est le même bruit…**

**Sinon, disons que cette fic ne viens pas en priorité sur ma liste de fic à avancer absolument (loin de là…) et qu'il y a des chances que le prochain chapitre vienne soit par une inspiration subite de ma part (faut pas rêver) soit si on me la réclame… Sinon, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, la fic est un développement de mon One-shot 'Another Side' qui est lui-même vu du point de vue de Riku. Il est spoilers pour cette fic, donc si vous voulez garder un semblant de surprise pour les futurs persos, ne le lisez pas… **

**Donc au prochain chapitre si motivation suffisante… (j'ose pas dire 'a bientôt' LoL)**

**Ma-chan**


	2. Chapitre 2

**WARNINGS : houlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Euh, yaoi, hétéro, ptet' yuri… Bizarre. **

**NOTES : Alors, encore un chapitre très explicatif. Mais ça ne durera pas pour le chapitre 3, promis. Mais bon, au moins l'histoire avance. J'avoue avoir traîné pour le taper et encore plus pour le poster sur Gomen**

**Ombre et Lumière : Chapitre 2**

_By Ma-chan_

_---- ----_

Sora et Léon décidèrent de rentrer au cas où '_ça_' se reproduirait. Yuffie les attendait sur le paliier, inhabituellement calme et silencieuse.

- « Vous aussi ? » souffla-t-elle en voyant leur mine déconfite.

- « Et Cloud ? » demanda Léon.

- « A l'intérieur. J'ose plus bouger, » avoua-t-elle.

- « Viens, » dit doucement Léon en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur, Sora à leur suite.

Cloud était assit sur le lit dans lequel il faisait la sieste peu de temps auparavant.

- « Cloud ! Tu as passé un certain temps parmi les Ténèbres… Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? »

- « De quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais entendu de cris… »

Cid les rejoignit aussitôt.

- « Léon ! Yuffie ! Sora ! Cloud ! Vous allez bien ? »

- « Cid ! »

- « Où est Aéris ? »

- « Tu sais ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sora.

- « Quelque chose a touché tous les habitants de Traverse Town. Les habitants ont étés épargnés, en gros, il n'y a que vous, Aéris et moi qui ont ressentis quelque chose… Soit c'est Aéris qui l'a provoqué, soit _'ça'_ l'a attaquée. Où est-elle ? »

Léon se reprit plus rapidement que les autres, saisissant aussitôt l'ampleur du danger. Si Aéris…

- « Dans mon repaire. Elle me l'avait demandé pour s'isoler. »

- « Dépêchons-nous ! »

Sa lance à la main, Cid s'élança dans les ruelles, suivit du groupe. Si Aéris était possédée, ils auraient bien du mal à la vaincre sans la blesser… Et c'était de loin la plus puissante magicienne de la ville, possédant des sorts et des savoirs que Sora ne pouvait pas même imaginer.

Ils attirent bientôt la cachette de Léon… L'endroit était envahi par une éblouissante lumière blanche, et ils durent se protéger les yeux de la main pour continuer à avancer. Une femme se tenait au centre de la pièce, un bâton appuyé contre son épaule. Elle avait les yeux vairons, les cheveux courts… Indiscutablement, ce n'était pas Aéris.

- « _Je vous attendais,_ » dit-elle.

Sa voix résonnait étrangement dans la pièce.

- « Qui es-tu ? C'est toi qui nous a attaqué ? » demanda Sora.

Elle sourit.

- « _Personne ne vous a attaqué. Disons plutôt que vous venez de recevoir un don… Je m'appelle Yuna._ »

- « Ca nous fait une belle jambe, » grommela Cid avant que Cloud le fasse taire.

Yuna continua sans se préoccuper de l'interruption.

- « _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et beaucoup de choses à expliquer… Sachez juste que vous n'en avez pas fini avec les Sans-Cœurs. Vous avez mis provisoirement fin à la menace qui pesait sur vous, mais ils reviendront, bien plus puissants que maintenant… Eux aussi savent tirer des leçons de leurs erreurs. Et Ansem lui-même ne connaissait pas le quart de la puissance réelle des Ténèbres. S'ils venaient vous combattre, vous ne feriez pas long feu… C'est pourquoi certains se sont sacrifiés pour vous permettre de survivre._ »

- « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » s'exclama Yuffie.

- « _C'est une course contre la montre. Vous tous, vous devez seconder le porteur de la Keyblade, car, encore une fois, cette quête lui est réservée. D'autres possédant les mêmes pouvoirs vous rejoindront au fur et à mesure de votre progression. Sora ?_ »

- « Oui ? »

Il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de la femme. La lumière était bien trop éblouissante pour qu'il puisse distinguer ses traits…

- « _C'est à toi que reviendra le plus dur. Essaye d'entendre, de voir, mais ne te précipite pas. Parfois, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas prendre._ »

- « D'accord, » murmura Sora.

- « _Donne ta main._ »

Il la lui tendit, et elle posa quelque chose dans sa paume. Quand les doigts s'effleurèrent, toute la lumière de lieu sembla être aspirée par son corps et sa silhouette devint encore plus floue, jusqu'à laisser la place au corps d'Aéris.

Surpris, Sora fit un bond en arrière, ce qui fit sourire la magicienne.

- « Ne le perds pas, » dit-elle alors que le papier que lui avait donné Yuna glissait de sa main.

Il se précipita pour le ramasser.

- « Aéris ! Tu n'as rien ! » s'exclama Cloud.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Léon, derrière qui Yuffie s'était en vain abritée de la lumière.

La magicienne sourit de nouveau.

- « Je vais continuer les explications de la gardienne. Je n'avais malheureusement pas suffisamment de magie pour lui permettre de rester plus longtemps… »

- « Aéris ! »

Yuffie sortit de sa torpeur.

- « Il se passe des trucs trop bizarre en ce moment ! D'abord une sorte de… De… De chose qui nous traverse le corps, et pis une femme dans une lumière éblouissante, à ta place ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? C'est des hallucinations collectives ou quoi ? »

- « J'aimerais bien savoir, » dit Léon.

- « Expliques-toi, Aéris ! » dit Sora.

Aéris se pencha vers lui.

- « Un nouveau pouvoir. Des personnes se sont sacrifiées pour devenir vos Ombres, c'est ce bouleversement que vous avez ressenti. Ils vous protégerons d'où ils sont… »

- « Qui sont-ils ? » la coupa Sora.

- « Vous le découvrirez par vous-même. Ils vous connaissent… »

- « Belle histoire, » l'interrompit Cid.

« Tu vas nous dire ensuite qu'il faut qu'on les aide de notre côté, qu'on les libère d'une malédiction ou je-ne-sais quoi ? »

- « Non, Cid. Ils se sont maudis eux-mêmes et tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux. »

- « Tu m'as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, » remarqua Cloud.

- « J'ai aussi une Ombre. C'est grâce à lui et moi que les autres ont pu vous rejoindre. »

- « Et on est censé te remercier ? » dit Cid.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

- « Je sais. Tu verras par toi-même que ce que j'avance est vrai. »

- « Mais oui, mais oui… »

- « Regarde. »

L'ombre d'Aéris grandit pour prendre la forme d'un corps masculin, familier…

- « Zack, » dit Cloud.

L'Ombre reprit sa forme normale, et un rire spectral résonna dans la pièce.

- « Oh, merde, » lâcha Cid.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire.

- « Maintenant, vous allez devoir apprendre à utiliser les nouvelles capacités que vous offrent vos Ombres, et maîtriser de nouveau les anciennes… Vous aurez des difficultés avec les techniques et les sorts au début. »

- « Il y a peut-être un problème, Aéris, » dit Cloud.

« Tu dis 'vous', mais je n'ai rien sentit de particulier… »

- « Je sais. Je n'ai pas réussi à ramener ton Ombre. Tu es connecté à elle, mais le lien est affaibli par la distance… Ton Ombre ne pourra pas te guider. Ne reste pas seul, tu serais une proie trop facile. »

- « Aéris ? » intervint Sora.

Il avait un doute…

- « Oui ? »

- « Mon Ombre, c'est qui ? »

Elle soupira.

- « Je crois que tu le sais… Et si tu n'en es pas sûr, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Sora déglutit et Léon prit la relève.

- « Que faut-il faire maintenant ? »

- « Qu'as-tu dans la main, Sora ? »

- « Un papier… C'est marqué… »

- « Ne le lis pas à voix haute. Pas ici. Il est pour toi, et toi seul saura quoi en faire. Ce qu'il faut faire maintenant… Je resterai dans cette ville pour la protéger… Je ne vous serai pas d'un grand secours pour le moment. Il va vous falloir trouver les autres personnes dotées d'Ombres avant que les Sans-Cœurs ne mettent la main sur eux, et récupérer l'Ombre de Cloud… En attendant, veillez sur lui. Il est toujours sensible aux pouvoirs des Ténèbres, contrairement à vous. »

- « Où doit-on aller ? Tu le sais, Aéris ? » demanda Sora.

Pour la première fois, la magicienne eut l'air contrite.

- « Je n'en ai aucune idée… Peut-être la gardienne pourra-t-elle vous aider… Elle a dû te donner un indice pour la trouver, Sora. »

- « Le papier… Très bien. On va partir alors. Rapprochez-vous. »

Aéris s'écarta et tous s'agglutinèrent autour de Sora. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et posa les deux mains sur le manche de la Keyblade. Il se concentra et leva l'arme à la hauteur de son front. Il soupira et visualisa mentalement Agrabah.

Une profonde expiration, et ils avaient disparu.

---- ----

**J'y aurai mis le temps, mais c'est fini. Bon, le prochain chap' arrivera quand j'aurai le courage de le taper, sachant que j'ai pas mal d'autres fics qui attendent elles aussi… Sinon, au moins, il est prêt. Bon, c'était le côté barbant de l'histoire, mais il fallait bien que j'explique un minimum les évènements (rassurez-vous, ça me gave d'écrire ce genre de longueeeeeeesssssssss explications, et encore plus de les taper, mais c'est nécessaire…) Donc un prochain chap pour avancer dans l'histoire, et après ça, advienne que pourra ! Un commentaire est évidemment toujours apprécié, héhéhé**


	3. Chaptitre 3

**WARNINGS : houlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Euh, yaoi, hétéro, ptet' yuri… Bizarre. **

**NOTES : C'est marrant, mais les chapitres de cette fic sont assez réguliers… O.O nan, sérieusement, chui pas habituée !**

**Merci à tous les reviewers (Mickealle, kairi sakura potter, Mayuka Sanshuu) du deuxième chapitre (si je n'ai pas envoyé un mail à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre je n'ai aucune excuse) et bonne lecture**

****

**Ombre et Lumière : Chapitre 3**

_By Ma-chan_

Sora sentit un trouble à l'instant où le passage lui permettant de traverser d'un mode à l'autre, normalement incolore, devint blanc. Il sentit le passage stagner et les couleurs revenir progressivement, virant du blanc au gris puis aux couleurs proprement dites. La sensation de désorientation s'estompa peu à peu, et il ouvrit les yeux. Bon. Il était arrivé quelque part, mais où ? Il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit auparavant… Ni Léon, ni Cloud, ni Yuffie ni Cid n'étaient là. Il sentit la panique lui enserrer la poitrine. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Etait-ce ça dont Aéris et Yuna avaient parlé ? Sora se força au calme. Il devait retrouver les autres…

Autours de lui, l'air était vide, le ciel d'un violet malsain strié de rayures grises ou brunes. Le sol sous ses pas était plus foncé, semblait mort… Recouvert de terre sèche, de blocs de pierres s'amoncelant par endroits. Sora déglutit. Bon. Ca ne servait à rien d'attendre ici, il fallait qu'il avance… Il prépara sa Keyblade **1 **au cas où. On ne savait jamais…

Il était dans une sorte de gorge, et avança donc tout droit, lentement, fouillant les alentours du regard. A chaque pas, il se sentait envahi d'un curieux malaise qui augmentait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il hésitait réellement entre continuer et faire demi-tour…

-« Allons, Sora ! Je t'ai connu plus courageux… Surtout qu'il n'y a plus de danger ici. »

La voix, masculine, était par trop familière… Oubliée, la prudence, alors que Sora se jetait vers le bout de la gorge. Riku l'attendait, perché au sommet d'une colline de cailloux.

-« Riku ! Riku ! » hurla Sora en escaladant les rochers pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Tu étais là ! Et moi qui te cherchais partout ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! »

Riku avait l'air heureux de le voir, mais il détourna la tête.

-« Riku ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Plus Sora s'efforçait de le regarder dans les yeux, plus Riku évitait son regard.

-« Tu as un problème aux yeux, Riku ? »

La question informulée était 'es-tu aveugle, Riku ?' et il le comprit très bien. Riku finit par le pousser et Sora atterrit fesses les premières sur le rocher.

-« Idiot ! »

Sora fit la moue.

-« Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas alors ? »

-« Je ne peux pas, triple buse ! **2** »

Riku tourna la tête vers lui, s'abritant les yeux sous sa main.

-« Tu m'éblouis ! »

-« Riku ? »

Sora se pencha vers lui.

-« Hum ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas réel, non ? »

Il tendit la main. Il fallait qu'il touche, qu'il sente la peau de Riku sous ses doigts pour en être certain… L'autre sourit.

-« C'est _toi_ qui n'est pas réel, Sora. »

La main du garçon traversa l'épaule de Riku. Sora fit un bond en arrière.

-« Qu… Quoi ? »

-« Ici, tu n'es pas réel. Moi je le suis. »

Le doute envahit Sora.

-« Où suis-je ? »

Le sourire de Riku s'élargit davantage.

-« Bienvenue dans le monde des Ombres, Sora. Ou plutôt… »

Riku avança l'index, et le doigt s'arrêta pile à l'endroit du cœur de Sora.

-« Dans la partie du monde des Ténèbres qui t'es réservée. »

Sora sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et Riku s'approcha de lui, passant un bras autours des épaules fantomatiques du garçon.

-« Pourquoi t'as fais ça Riku ! Pourquoi ? T'en avais pas besoin ! »

-« Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je ne suis plus entièrement vivant, tu sais… »

Sora sanglota de plus belle.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

-« Je le voulais. »

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu au Kingdom Hearts que je revienne ? »

-« J'en serais mort. Seuls les Ombres et les Sans-cœur peuvent survivre là-bas, Sora… »

Le garçon ne dit rien. Il sanglotait de tout son corps, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Riku comprenait. C'était dur de voir la vérité de face…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sora. Je vais bien. »

Il avança son autre main de manière à ce qu'elle repose contre la joue, mais les larmes non existantes la traversaient sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper.

« C'est incroyable comme tu brilles, Sora… Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte auparavant… »

-« Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié ? »

-« Parce que ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Il restait trop peu de moi… J'ai été rongé par les Ténèbres, et si je n'avais pas choisi cette voie… Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas pu me revoir. »

-« Riku… »

-« Et j'aurais donné bien plus que ça pour voir à nouveau ton visage souriant. »

Sous ses larmes, Sora se mit alors à sourire. C'était un peu forcé, certes, mais c'était un magnifique sourire tout de même. Il leva sa main pour la poser contre celle de Riku, sur sa propre joue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le sentirent, mais peu leur importait pour l'instant.

-« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? C'est toi qui m'as appelé ? »

-« Non. Je suppose que c'est un cadeau de la Gardienne… »

-«Yuna ? »

-« Oui. Moi, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Et c'est trop dangereux pour toi. »

-« Mais… »

-« Je suppose que le fait que tu ne puisses pas ma toucher est une protection. Cette partie du monde des Ombres est normalement sans danger, mais on ne sais jamais… »

-« Il y a d'autres Ombres ? »

-« … Oui. Mais pas ici. Plus loin… Là où nous sommes, c'est mon sanctuaire. Ils en ont chacun un, qui leur est propre. »

-« Ton sanctuaire ? »

-« L'endroit où je m'installe quand je veux t'observer. »

-« Tu peux ! »

-« Bien sûr. Tu es ma Lumière… Tu apprendras toi aussi, si tu le veux. Ton amie magicienne en est capable. »

-« Aéris ? »

-« Oui. Parfois, Zack nous donne des nouvelles de l'extérieur. »

Sora fit mine d'y réfléchir.

-« Que t'as donné la Gardienne ? » demanda soudain Riku.

Sora déplia le bout de papier.

_D'hyacinthe et d'or ;  
Tout le monde s'endort  
Dans une chaude lumière._

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Un poème… » fit Riku.

-« Une énigme ? »

-« Je pense. Il te faudra probablement retrouver les autres morceaux. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » s'écria Sora.

Petit à petit, son corps reprenait consistance, mais devenait invisible et réapparaissait par à-coups.

-« Tu te réveilles, » répondit Riku.

-« Comment ça ! »

-« Je suppose que la Gardienne s'est servie de ton inconscience pour te permettre de me rendre visite… Normalement, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir venir ici. Surtout que c'est dangereux… C'est ici que je te protège de dangers qui te sont invisibles. Si tu ne peux rien toucher ni sentir, le contraire est aussi vrai. »

-« Je ne pourrai pas revenir ? »

Sora en devenait hystérique.

-« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. Sache que, si tu meurs, je subirai un sort pire que le tien. »

-« Mais, Riku ! Je ne pourrai plus te voir ? »

-« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne le regrette pas… Vis ta vie, Sora. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu ne serais même jamais venu ici. C'est trop dangereux, pour toi comme pour moi. Même si la nature du danger est différente ! »

-« Mais… »

Maintenant, son corps disparaissait plus longtemps qu'il n'était visible.

-« Tu as grandi, Sora. C'est bien. Retrouve Kairi et rends-la heureuse ! »

-« Mais, Riku ! C'est toi que je… »

Sora disparut sur ses paroles. Riku soupira et essuya ses yeux avant que les larmes ne coulent. Il savait que le revoir le blesserait… A quoi pensait la Gardienne ? Ca lui avait tout de même fait véritablement plaisir…

Il stoppa là le cour de ses pensées et s'avança dans la gorge, passant de l'autre côté du tas de rocher. Il avait des nouvelles à donner aux autres Ombres, pour lutter efficacement pour leurs protégés…

---- ---- ----

-« Sora ? »

Sora rouvrit les yeux. Léon était penché sur lui. Yuffie, Cloud et Cid étaient également là.

-« Où suis-je ? »

-« Dans une auberge. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, à t'effondrer comme ça ! Fallait nous le dire si les voyages t'épuisaient à ce point ! » s'exclama Cid.

-« Non, c'est pas ça… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es surmené ? » dit Yuffie.

-« J'ai vu Riku. »

Sora se redressa et les regarda chacun tour à tour.

-« Vous n'avez pas vu vos Ombres, vous ? »

-« Bein non, » répondit Yuffie.

« J'ai cru qu'on me parlait à un moment, mais je ne reconnaissais pas la voix et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me disait… »

Ni Cloud, ni Cid, ni Léon n'avaient entendu quoi que ce soit. Yuffie haussa les épaules et proposa de se mettre en route.

-« Il faut trouver quelque chose, » dit Sora.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Le reste du poème. »

Il leur montra rapidement le papier de Yuna.

**1 : Je devais encore être plongée dans mon cours de français, j'avais tapé 'longue tirade' à la place de Keyblade… Ahem. Dodo Ma-chan, dodo.**

**2 : Je le vois trop dire ça… **

**Okay, j'aime ce poème en particulier. Vous le connaissez ? Génial, on a les même goûts Vous l'avez pas reconnu ? Tant mieux, ça m'arrange. Pas de panique, c'est assez connu, mais je donnerai le nom de l'auteur vers la fin… Voui, je voulais pas en écrire un moi-même (catastrophe !) et il va me servir beaucoup, héhéhéhé… Sinon, eh bien va me falloir trouver un scénario pour le chap suivant (petits problèmes là…) et j'ai comem réussi à faire venir Riku, chui fière de moi Les autres Ombres ? Héhéhéhéhé… Bon, ok, c'est pas dur à deviner. Mais bon.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**WARNINGS : Grande question. Yaoi, het', bizarre. Tout droit sorti de mon imagination quoi.**

**COUPLE(S) : On en est toujours à Riku/Sora… Les autres ? Atch, surprise-surprise**

**NOTES : Ca faisait un bail, mais voilà la suite… Un chapitre un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas casser le rythme pour l'allonger, et je me suis amusée à jouer avec les points de vue... Bref, bonne lecture à tous/toutes !**

**Ombre & Lumière  
Chapitre 4**

_By Ma-chan_

Riku plissa les yeux. Il se figea sur place, semblant humer l'air ; il resta immobile, statue d'ombre dans un monde malsain, pendant un instant.

Il s'élança soudain, ombre mouvante dans les ténèbres ; il utilisait son pouvoir pour accroître sa vitesse originelle. Une keyblade noire apparut dans sa main, et il dépassa un éboulis qui lui barrait le passage.

_Pouvoir enfin être utile… Etre nécessaire. Vitalement nécessaire…_

----- ----- -----

« Attention ! »

Au cri d'alarme de Yuffie, Sora fit un bond en arrière ; juste à temps. Une main gigantesque perça le mur de la chambre où ils se trouvaient.

« Courrez ! » hurla Léon.

« Dehors, vite ! »

Personne n'eut besoin d'un second avertissement.

Yuffie fut la première dehors, bientôt suivie par Cloud, Cid, puis Sora et Léon, et la créature qui les attaquait réduisit l'auberge à un tas de ruines en trois coups de poing.

La ninja lança son shuriken, qui ne lui fit pas une égratignure. L'arme semblait avoir juste frôlé le monstre, sans l'avoir réellement touché.

« C'est impossible ! » gémit-elle.

Léon, Cloud et Cid se mirent en garde, prêts à passer à l'attaque.

« Non ! » hurla Sora.

« C'est sûrement contre ça que Yuna voulait nous mettre en garde ! Courrez ! »

Bon gré mal gré, ils lui obéirent. Le monstre se jeta à leur poursuite, ralenti par les maisons qui lui barraient le chemin.

« Séparons-nous et enfonçons-nous dans les ruelles ! »

L'idée venait de Cloud.

« Ca devrait les ralentir assez ! »

Il s'enfonça dans une ruelle, et Cid, habitué à obéir à ses ordres, s'élança dans une autre. Léon jura, se rappelant que la Gardienne leur avait enjoint de ne pas laisser le mercenaire sans protections. Il le suivit donc. Yuffie hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quels ordres elle devait suivre, puis décida de rattraper Cid.

Le monstre abattit une maison et Sora choisit une ruelle au hasard. La créature semblait l'avoir prit pour cible… Droite, gauche, gauche, tout droit, gauche… Cul-de-sac ! Il était perdu ! Sora vit avec horreur le monstre, toujours plus grand semblait-il, abattre les dernières maisons qui lui barraient la route pour se dresser devant lui, jusqu'à ce que le quartier entier soit plongé dans son ombre.

----- ----- -----

Riku s'élança, et frappa.

L'être ne s'y attendait pas ; sa riposte fut pourtant prompte. L'Ombre esquiva en sautant en arrière. Attaque, esquive, riposte, attaque, esquive, riposte… Sa keyblade noire s'abattait sur les jambes, les poignets, le torse, les côtes, les hanches, mais ne semblaient pas faire de grands damages.

Riku esquiva une autre attaque de justesse. Son adversaire était puissant, peut-être trop pour lui seul. Comment la créature avait-elle pu s'enfoncer si loin sans qu'ils ne la repèrent ?

Attaque. Le monstre bloqua sa lame et l'envoya voler d'un revers de la main.

----- ------ ------

Rêvait-il ou la créature ne bougeait-elle plus ? Elle semblait devenir moins consistante en restant immobile. Sora ne savait pas combien de temps durerait ce répit, mais il comptait bien le mettre à profit.

Il escalada les restes d'une maison, tentant de se sortir de ce mauvais pas…

----- ------ ------

Riku se releva, essuyant le coin de ses lèvres ; il avait heurté le sol et l'hématome sur sa joue droite prenait une couleur sombre, violacée, tout comme l'épaule où le monstre l'avait frappé. Le sang qui coulait sur son menton était noir et brun, comme coagulé depuis un long moment déjà, mais toujours liquide.

Un frisson lui traversa le corps, ni de douleur ni de crainte, mais d'émotion. On avait besoin de lui, enfin… Il avait besoin de lui.

… Si puissant…

----- ------ -----

La créature se remit soudain en mouvement. Elle remarqua sa tentative de fuite ; furieuse, elle rugit sans produire un son, mais une avalanche de sensations désagréables. Et elle s'avança vers lui. Pour al première fois, Sora se sentit réellement terrifié.

Elle leva son bras, prête à l'abattre sur lui.

Sora voyait la main se rapprocher, encore et encore, comme au ralenti.

----- ----- -----

Riku bondit. Sa keyblade heurta le poignet de la chose avec violence. Il esquiva la contre-attaque ; bien, dans l'autre monde elle s'était immobilisée. Sora était en danger, lui criaient chaque parcelles de son corps.

_/Plus pour très longtemps./_

Il laissa un petit sourire éclore sur son visage et prit son élan.

Ses deux mains se resserrèrent sur le manche de sa keyblade ; il frappa le genou, et le monstre chuta à terre.

C'était assez ; il escalada la jambe, sauta sur le poignet et remonta par le bras.

Il porta quatre coups, et ce fut assez ; œil, œil, nez et nuque, et la créature s'effondra, vaincue.

Il sauta à terre et elle s'étala sur le sol à côté de lui. Puis elle sembla s'effriter, et disparut dans les ténèbres. Il n'en resta pas même un point noir dans le monde des Ombres.

Riku sentit ses camarades obtenir, un à un, semblable victoire sur leurs propres adversaires.

----- ------ ------

Le monstre se figea de nouveau ; seulement, cette fois-ci, Sora crut entrevoir une forme lui bloquer le poignet. La forme se dissipa, mais la créature ne bougeait plus ; Sora voyait toujours le poing suspendu au-dessus de sa tête.

Il comprit soudain ; une forme sombre, Riku… Son ami l'avait protégé une fois de plus.

Soudain, la créature sembla réduire ; elle devint plus consistante au fur et à mesure que son corps se rapprochait du sol pour former un seul, unique, minuscule et ridicule, sans-cœur.

Sora cligna des yeux, se pinça à maintes reprises ; non, il ne rêvait pas. Alors il s'approcha du sans-cœur, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et l'acheva d'un seul coup avant qu'il eût pu lui venir en tête l'idée de s'échapper.

Restait une grande question maintenant : où étaient les autres ?

**Okay, un chapitre court et… Etrange, pour ne pas dire bizarre ;;;**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ! Avec la rentrée, je ne sais pas comment je vais goupiller pour avancer mes fics, mais celle-là reste tout de même à suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ça faisait un bail... Mais voilà la suite du chapitre, que, franchement, je n'espérais plus (incroyable comme les nuits d'insomnies peuvent se révéler efficace dans ce genre de cas:p). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, et je vous dis à dans deux ans ou une semaine pour la suite (compte tenu de mon travail erratique, je tiens à souligner plutôt la première option).**

**Un grand merci à tous les reviewers, j'espère qu'ils ne se seront pas lassés de l'attente ignominieusement longue entre les chapitres... Heureusement, vu que l'histoire avance plus vite que je ne l'avais initialement escompté, il y aura bien moins que les quinze chapitres que je comptais à la base (ouf !), donc bien moins d'attente.**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture et à une prochaine !**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ombre & Lumière**

_**Chapitre 5**_

________________________________________________________________________________

Yuffie courrait dans les ruelles. Le poing immense s'abattit juste à l'endroit qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Agrabah. Vraiment. Quelle excellente idée il avait eu, ce Sora ! La prochaine fois, elle s'assurait d'avoir au moins son mot à dire dans le choix de la destination... Grr.

Elle esquiva de peu une autre attaque, en jurant mentalement. Elle ne voyait plus Cid qui était censément parti devant elle ; il avait du bifurquer depuis un bon moment déjà. L'être qui poursuivait initialement Sora s'était divisé en multiples entités, chacune à la poursuite d'un des membres du groupe. Et, comble du comble, ils étaient insensibles à ses attaques ; son shuriken géant lui était revenu plusieurs fois dans les mains, semblant ricocher sur une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de produire le moindre dégât ; de plus, sa magie semblait être devenue désobéissante et erratique. Là, au moins, Aeris les avaient prévenus.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer la progression de son poursuivant quand il y eut soudain un remous dans l'air, comme une onde de chaleur, ou un mirage. Cela dit, pour un mirage, c'était drôlement efficace ; le monstre s'arrêta tout d'un coup et fini par rétrécir jusqu'à redevenir un Sans-cœur normal, que Yuffie écrasa sans pitié.

Ouille. C'allait encore être compliqué, cette histoire.

L'onde se tenait immobile devant elle, à peine perceptible dans le soleil de la cité, quasi invisible mais sans disparaître tout à fait. Elle était beaucoup trop petite pour être humaine, et bien trop allongée...

_ Red... XIII ? souffla Yuffie.

L'onde scintilla un instant, comme une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. La voleuse de matérias comprit alors qu'elle lui faisait signe. Le mirage commença a avancer dans une ruelle, doucement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivrait. Dès qu'elle lui emboîta le pas, il s'élança à tout allure, et elle eut bien de la peine à le suivre. Il semblait que son guide avait bien de la peine à voir les structures de ce monde, car, bien des fois, il s'enfonça au travers des murs, pour faire demi-tour et chercher un chemin qu'elle aussi pouvait suivre.

Elle déboucha bientôt sur la scène que son guide voulait lui montrer, et réprima un haut-le-cœur. Dans l'impasse, Léon combattait du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux monstres qui lui barraient le passage. Un de ses bras pendait à son côté, brisé, tandis qu'il faisait barrière de son corps pour protéger Cloud, qui gisait inconscient derrière lui.

Les coups des monstres étaient quelquefois interrompus avant que Squall ne tente de les parer ; même si elle ne pouvait le voir, Yuffie supposait que lui aussi avait un gardien invisible pour le protéger, apparemment en mauvaise posture face aux deux Sans-cœurs géants. Yuffie se précipita vers Cloud au moment où son Ombre se joignait au combat inégal.

A elles deux, les Ombres anéantirent leurs adversaires, puis disparurent. Il ne resta de leur passage pas même une onde sous le soleil implacable de la cité.

Cid et Sora les rejoignirent rapidement, et tous purent se rendre compte de l'inefficacité de leur sorts de soin, presque aussi inutile que le reste de leurs magies. Ils entreprirent donc de gaver leurs blessés de potions, et de délacer l'inconscient dans une autre auberge de la ville. Heureusement, Agrabah en était pleine, et les Sans-cœur n'avaient pas pu toutes les mettre à mal. Ce fut en soulevant Cloud avec l'aide de Cid que Yuffie aperçut le papier jonchant le sol.

_ Sora ! appela-t-elle en le ramassant.

Il le prit fébrilement -c'était le même genre de papier que celui donné par la Gardienne- et l'ouvrit.

C'était un simple bout de feuille vierge.

_ Tout ça pour rien, maugréa Cid.

_*_*_

Ils avaient décidé de monter la garde pour plus de prudence. Cid, Sora et elle s'étaient relayés toute la journée, avec l'aide de Léon qui refusait de rester en reste et se retrouva très vite à veiller sur Cloud -ce dernier s'était réveillé pour balbutier des propos incohérents et se rendormir aussitôt.

Cid se tenait devant la cheminée, enveloppé dans un châle ; les nuits étaient aussi froides que le jour était chaud à Agrabah. 'Un vrai grand-père', avait dit Yuffie, ce qui lui avait valu d'être expulsée illico presto du salon avec une beuglante made by Cid. Sora, sentant l'orage venir, entreprit de discuter tranquillement avec le mécanicien reconverti tandis que Yuffie décidait sagement de s'éloigner. Tiens, par exemple, aller voir si Cloud et Léon avaient étés réveillés par la voix puissante d'un Cid en colère, et la multitude de jurons qu'il avait alors proféré -il ne perdait pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec douceur. Les hurlements de Cid ne leur étaient pas parvenus, apparemment ; Léon, aussi grave endormis que réveillé, semblait dormir d'un sommeil bienheureux tandis que Cloud s'agitait dans son lit.

Yuffie les regardait avec un petit sourire attendris quand des nuages masquèrent peu à peu la lune entr'aperçue par la fenêtre ouverte. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, et elle vit soudain un homme au chevet de Léon, apparemment en train de jouer avec la mèche qui recouvrait la balafre du brun.

De ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, l'homme avait des cheveux courts, et un long trench-coat. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits dans l'obscurité. Il se senti soudain observé, et se retourna, comme furieux d'avoir été surpris.

_ Tu peux me voir ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

_ Répond par oui ou non.

_ Oui, dit-elle alors.

Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle de cet état de faits.  
Il désigna alors Cloud, qui gémissait maintenant dans son sommeil.

_ Vous devriez êtres plus prudents. Vous avez failli le perdre. Comme vous avez perdu ça, ajouta-t-il en laissant tomber quelque chose qui se matérialisa à l'instant même où il quitta sa main. C'était le papier qu'avait trouvé Yuffie précédemment.

_ Je sais ; il est vierge.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

L'Ombre de Léon fit la moue.

_ Vierge mon œil. C'est marqué

_Des meubles luisants  
Polis par les ans  
Décoreraient notre chambre_

Tu ne peux pas le lire ?

Comme Yuffie répondit que non, l'Ombre partit dans un ronchonnement dont elle ne comprit que quelques bribes, dans le style 'faut tout faire soi-même ici'. La lune réapparut, coupant court aux récriminations.

Yuffie cligna des yeux. Elle ne voyait plus personne devant elle. Quelques longues minutes de silence, et à nouveau un nuage voilât la lune, faisant réapparaître l'Ombre, qui poussa un profond soupir d'ennui.

_ Bon, je crois que je vous ai assez aidé pour aujourd'hui. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

_ Attends !

L'ordre de Yuffie coupa court l'Ombre dans son élan, la faisant se rassoir.

_Quoi ?

_ Son Ombre à lui, où est-elle ?

L'Ombre de Léon contempla le sommeil difficile de Cloud quelques secondes avant d'articuler un mot, un seul.

_ Colisée.

Puis il se leva, et avant même que la lune ne réapparaisse, il était parti.

Sora choisi ce moment pour ouvrir la porte.

_ Bein alors Yuffie, tu parles toute seule ? Fais gaffe, tu vas les réveiller ! Cid a bien cru que tu disjonctais...

_ Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

_ Qui donc ?

La réponse fit naître un frisson d'angoisse dans le dos de Yuffie.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà, fini ! La fin sens un peu le bâclé je trouve, mais bon, j'ai tellement eut de mal avec ce chapitre que maintenant qu'il est fait je ne vais plus m'en plaindre. Bref, les Ombres se dessinent quelque peu (je promets au moins un coup de théâtre pour l'une d'entre elle, yark yark yark).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre cous à autant plu à la lecture que moi à l'écriture ; et oui, j'adore Yuffie, et oui, c'est un perso cheaté dans mes fics.**

**A bientôt (j'espère) au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
